Los Olvidados
Los Olvidados, or "The Forgotten Ones", is a Mexican rebel organization on Mayans MC, a spin-off of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Consisting largely of children and teenagers that are devoted to fighting the Galindo Cartel, all of its members are victims of cartel violence and have had loved ones killed because of it, making it their original objective to destroy the Galindo Cartel, until becoming their enforcement arm. History Season 1 Leader Adelita hired members of the Base Town Tribe to hijack a Mayans heroin shipment worth 2.4 million dollars, after being informed by members of the Mayans that are secretly working to get the club out of business with the Cartel. A member of Los Olvidados shot and killed a member of the Galindo Cartel on the street in Santo Madre, Mexico. Members of Los Olvidados attacked the car that was driving Emily Thomas; the wife of Galindo Cartel boss, Miguel Galindo. They executed the driver and kidnapped Emily and Miguel's son, Cristobal II. Afterwards, they made 2 threatening videos directed at the Cartels, and left pamphlets all over Santo Madre. The Galindo Cartel responded to the first video by setting 2 innocent civilians on fire and sticking Los Olvidados pamphlets in their mouths. La Ratona sat down with another child, Andres, who claimed to be family of the two innocent civilians burned by the Galindo Cartel, and recruited him into Los Olvidados. Unknown to her, Andres was already a new recruit into the Galindo Cartel. Adelita calls up Miguel Galindo and offers Cristobal II in exchange for 7 million pesos which he agrees to but is unaware Miguel has ordered the execution of the group once Cristobal II is back in his arms. Adelita writes down the coordinates to their new location which Andres finds and writes down, giving to the Galindo cartel once he is alone at a store. The new location is revealed to be a trap as Adelita was aware of Andres' disloyalty as the taco vender didn't have two sons. A betrayed La Ratona pushes Andres off the rootop where he falls on sheets of glass and is killed. The group has Miguel detained when border patrol finds cocaine inside of the blanket Cristobal II was wrapped up in. Adelita returned Chrisobal II to Miguel Galindo, but filled his blanket with heroin so that Miguel would be stopped at the border and detained. After a day, Adelita sat down with Miguel and spoke about the situation. She then showed him live footage of a Galindo operated poppy field, refinery, and 2 distribution hubs being destroyed. After Miguel was un-moved, Adelita shows him that his other 32 operations are also a phone call away from being destroyed. She then makes an offer of peace and to allow Los Olvidados to join the cartel as an enforcement arm in exchange for money to help the poor. Miguel ultimately accepts the offer after his family and associates are arrested by Lincoln Potter and the DEA with Miguel offering Devante Cano who was responsible for hacking her family to death with a machete to strengthen their trust and relationship. Rodrigo, a bishop and former member of a cartel consisting of Adelita's father and Felipe Reyes, is strangled by Pablo for selling her father out to the Galindo cartel while his reputation is forever tarnished when he's framed as a pedophile. Season 2 Members Current *Luisa 'Adelita' Espina - Leader *Pablo - Second-in-command *"La Ratona" - (The Mouse) aka Mini *"Conejo" - (The Rabbit) *Ivan Lazcano Talamantes *Alfonso Villa Carallero *Alena Jorquez Estrada *Vic *Monserat Palomo *Galvando Coronel *2000+ members Former *"Holy Jane" - Nun *Andres - Double agent for Galindo Cartel, pushed off roof by Mini Category:Mayans MC Category:Factions Category:Galindo Cartel Category:Paramilitary Groups